cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Thinknoodles
Justin, known online as''' Thinknoodles''' or also known as Insiders Network, is a gameplay commentator on Youtube. He is known for playing Minecraft (IGN: RealThinknoodles), Club Penguin (Username: Thinknoodles), Poptropica (Username: Thinknoodles), Sims 4, Clash of Clans (IGN:Thinknoodles), and Webkinz (Username: Rleong) which he no longer does, although he does do other games as well. Think organised the very first UHC seasons with Graser before deciding to part ways with the group. Before the Cube and every UHC season beyond UHC season 4 Thinknoodles was or maybe just maybe still in good terms with some Cube members. To all of us, Thinks separation from the newly developing Cube SMP group to this day is still a mystery and it is unknown of what the truth actually is. We have heard two sides of the story both from Graser and Think. History on YouTube Coming soon. Series Ongoing Series *'CrazyCraft 3.0' *'Ask Think' *'Poptropica' *'Fan Choice Fridays' *'Club Penguin' Ended Series *'Cube Ultra Hardcore' *'Skyblock Survival' *'Diversity 2' *'Deathswap' *'Together Forever' In Real Life Think was born in Northern California as a child. His parents gave birth to his sister when he was two years old. His family moved to Indonesia for a few years, then came back to California. He suffered greatly from asthma during his childhood, not allowing him to breathe.Think's real name is Justin, and he lives in New York with his wife who is a doctor and their dog Kopi, a golden retriever. History on/with the Cube Think participated in the first 4 seasons of UHC before deciding to distance himself from the UHC/Cube groups. In those seasons he ranked 4th, 20th, 9th and 6th. Cube Ultra Hardcore Think along with Graser were the founder of Cube UHC series although Think did not participate in any of the UHC seasons after it's rename to Cube UHC. Along with Graser, Think participated and organized the first four seasons before Think's departure from the group. Think had a very passive and conservative playstyle. In Season 3, the first season Think succesfully headed in for a meetup, Think was hesistant to fight. Think had also pointed out his bad skills in bow. Think is however a decent survivor and would go to 0,0 with usually near full health. Season 1 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 1) '' Think participated Season 1 as both a player and co-host alongside Graser. Though his first season did not display him as an excellent survival player, Think did managed to survive till final 4 when majority of the other players died to PVE. By Episode 8, Think decided to move in despite being low health. Think utilized the "mine up" strategy to surface and subsequently found a cave with a Zombie in it. Think attempted to mine around it and as result, a Zombie dropped into his hole. Think fought it with lava but ultimately killed himself with the burn effect. Season 2 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) '' Think returned in Season 2 and was teamed with PatClone and Starboy103 to form the Smuggling Tea Professional. The team did not started well when Starboy was attacked by 3 Creepers which left him with 0.5 heart by the end of Episode 1. As a result, Think and Pat had to do most of the mining duties while Starboy retreated in to their base for his own safety. During their caving experience, Think and Pat encountered a Baby Zombie. While in an attempt to kill it, a second Baby Zombie appeared. In a full on assault between playes and NPCs, Pat accidentaly killed Think in Episode 6. This marks Think as the first player to ever die to a friendly fire. Season 3 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) '' Think's season 3 faired very much better than his last two seasons, with successful mining having to get himself fully enchanted with spare diamonds for sword and helmet and even gotten himself a Power 3 bow. With his heart still relatively high, Think called for a meetup by Episode 8 after spending some time adventuring on the surface. While camping and scouting from on top of a tree, Think spotted Grapeapplesauce killing HBomb94 and would then rushed in. Grape however did not noticed Think and instead attacked and killed DanTDM. Think would then caught up to the weakened Grape in Eopisode 9 and almost kill but Grape managed to run away. Not long later, Think and Grape had a round two after Grape successfully restored his health. Outmatch by Grape's skill, Think was eliminated. Season 4 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) '' Think particpated in Season 4 with his chosen partner Defek7 (John) and was randomly teamed with Flexvoid and DrPlaystation to form the Yellow Team. Despite the season to be an Ender Dragon rush season, the Yellow Team as a whole, took a relatively slow approach and even by Episode 7, they have not enter the Nether. They instead priotize feathers and would later mined up to the surface for them and hunt for other players. On the surface, DrPlaystation took a detour from the group to kill some chickens with Think tagging along. The both of them eventually splitted from their other two teammates and had to mine to separately when night sets. After Jon was killed by the Blue Team, the remaining Yellow Team agreed to meet up back in their original base and finally tackled the Nether in Episode 10. They managed to get enough ingredients for 2 Ender Eyes but lost DrPlaystation to Blaze while at it. Think and Flexvoid later arrived at the Ender Portal and was the team that activated and first to enter it. Think by this point had accepted they will not win against the Ender Dragon and decided to assist other teams by destroying as many Ender Crystals as he can but was also repeatedly attacked by Ender Dragon. When Purple Team arrived, distracted Flexvoid was flung up by the dragon and killed by fall damage. With only 2 hearts left, Think was an easy kill in Episode 14. Elimination History *Think first appeared in season 1. *Think did not compete in season 5 - onwards. Relationship with Graser Think and Graser used to be very close; they recorded together almost everyday and as well as playing Hunger Games they played Death Swap and several Challenge Maps such as 'Stay Together Forever'. After several seasons of UHC and Graser joining the Cube Server, Think decided to part ways with Graser and would no longer associate himself with Graser or the Cube SMP or UHC. The reasons for this are still ambiguous; however, it is believed that Think didn't want to become part of a big group of YouTubers, and that UHC had "become something he never wanted to be a part of". Graser posted screenshots of their last conversation on Twitter supporting this. Other claims include the fact that Graser invited people to the UHC group or kicked people out without Think's knowledge and blamed it on him. It was also rumored that a fan told Think that Tomahawk was using mods and Think told Graser about it but Graser did not acknowledge it to cause their departure. These claims have yet to be supported by evidence. Since this event, Graser and Think have completely cut ties with each-other and neither have played with one-another again, nor does it look like they will in the future. Trivia * He is the first person to play in UHC and be married. * second being DanTDM. External Links Gallery References Category:YouTuber Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:People Category:Non Cube SMP Member Category:MaxPack SMP Member Category:Cube SMP